This invention relates to mail processing, and more particularly, to an image processing system which first verifies the alignment of a bulk mail container to a conveyance moving the mail to an unloading site at which the container is emptied and then, second, determines that the container is either empty and so can be removed from the unloading site, or detects leftover (residual) mail remaining in a container for the container to again be emptied in an attempt to remove the residual mail pieces.
A substantial amount of mail is bulk shipped. That is, a large volume of mail, advertising pieces, for example, is identical except for the name of the addressee to whom it is being sent. Such mailings are placed in large containers for delivery to bulk mail centers operated by the Postal Service and at which the mail is processed. Currently, a manual process is employed at these centers to unload the containers so the pieces can be processed for delivery. Automating this process would both reduce the time and costs of processing bulk mailings. However, automation creates other problems which must be resolved for successful implementation.
An automated system would involve placing bulk mail containers on a conveyor with the containers being conveyed from a loading station to an emptying (dumping) site at which the bulk mail containers are tipped over or inverted. After unloading, the bulk mail containers are moved back onto the conveyor system for transport to another station where they are removed for their next usage. Two problems arise in implementing this system.
First, a container must be properly realigned with the conveyor on which it travels so as to readily move through the system, and particularly that it be oriented with respect to a dumping mechanism used to empty the container of its contents. It will be understood that there are a number of different size containers (approximately seven) which the system must accommodate. The system must therefor insure that regardless of the bulk shipping container employed, it is aligned with the conveyor system prior to moving the container along the conveyor. Otherwise, the containers will move properly along the conveyor, jams will occur, containers may be improperly dumped, etc.
Second is insuring that when the container is emptied, all of the mail pieces have fallen from the container and there are no "residual" mail pieces left in the container. Recognizing the presence of residual mail pieces allows enables the container to be kept in place so the residual pieces of mail can be removed, rather than the container being automatically moved away from the unloading site. All pieces of mail will therefore be kept in the system and delivered, and no pieces will be lost. Even if a container must be emptied by hand, the system will require much less manual labor since each container is remotely inspected and those containers having residuals readily identified. As described hereinafter, however, the system attempts to dump these pieces from these containers automatically so substantially no manual labor is required.